Another Chance
by maryanne17
Summary: Beginning of season 3. Everything starts when Quinn comes back with a new look.
1. New Look

First day of school at McKingley High. Some students, like Rachel Berry, were excited about it. In her case because of Glee club and it was her senior year. On the other hand, some weren't happy about it. Like Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez.

"Another freaking year" Puck complained.

"I know right? This sucks… I really don't want to" Santana said.

"Yeah… Well, at least it's our senior year. I can't wait for this to be over and the get the hell out of here"

"Preach!"

They were all in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue. But he wasn't the only one missing. No sign of Quinn Fabray. Puck couldn't help wondering where she was. Yes, they had barely speak to each other last year but that didn't mean he didn't care about her anymore. Actually, he'd always care about her. Maybe more than he should but Quinn had always been different. Since the beginning. There was so many unsolved things between them. Well, maybe this year they could eventually talk about it.

"So I heard you and Zizes broke up…" Santana broke the silence.

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It's for the best, anyways."

"Hey guys! Have you seen Quinn, San?" Brittany interrupted them.

"No, I haven't. Now that you mention it… It's kinda weird, she's never late" Santana observed.

Puck was listening attentive, trying not to be very obvious though.

And at that moment, Quinn Fabray enters the choir room. Everyone turned to her, some surprised, some shocked and some seemed not to even know how to react.

She was different. Her hair was pink and she was wearing different clothes. Punk style.

"Wow Quinn… I can see that you… changed…?" Tina tried.

"What the hell?" the words just slipped out of Santana's mouth.

"Santana" Kurt whispered. He didn't know what the hell had gone through Quinn's mind but Santana was always too aggressive.

Puck belonged to the "I don't even know how to react" category. Why was she doing that? That wasn't her. At all.

"Well, thank you. Seriously, thank you. It's good to know how supportive my friends are. Whatever, screw you" Quinn yelled and left the choir room.

Everyone turned to Santana.

"What? I was just being honest. Don't pretend you didn't think the same thing" Santana knew she was right "But whatever, I'll go find her and I'll talk to her. Someone needs to make her get rid of that look, anyways"

"Wait" Puck said, almost as a whisper. Santana was already standing up.

"What?"

"I'll go. I'll talk to her."

Nobody was expecting that.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah! Well, not exactly but I don't care, I'll make her listen to me"

And Puck left the choir room.

* * *

><p>He looked for Quinn everywhere "where the hell was she?", when suddenly heard her crying. The sound was coming from the girls locker room. He entered the room and saw her sitting there with her head down, crying. She heard a noise and turned her head, meeting Puck.<p>

"What are you doing here? Do you wanna make fun of me too? Get out! Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Do you really think I would that? To you?" he sat beside her.

She didn't answer but she knew he wouldn't. They hadn't talked in awhile but she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not intentionally at least. She looked at him and started crying even harder.

"What? Please don't cry, Quinn. You have no idea how much it kills me seeing you like that…"

Oh god, she missed that. She missed him. More than anything. But she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She had almost admitted it to Santana and Brittany in New York but she didn't. Anyways, she always had the feeling that Santana realized who Quinn was talking about when she told them she just wanted somebody to love her. But he was with Lauren. But apparently, he wasn't anymore. At least that was what Santana told her.

"Look…" Puck broke the silence "Maybe you want to be alone now or something but I think you should hear what I have to say…"

She nodded.

"Quinn, you don't need that. You don't need to get a new look or to change or to be someone you're not. That's not you… I know you, the real you. As you know the real me…"

She bit her lip, mostly because she didn't want to start crying again.

"…And you're beautiful so you don't need any of that. Trust me, you don't. I think you should get rid of all of that and be you, just you. The Quinn Fabray I used to know and… fell in love with…"

Suddendly she hugged him. He wasn't expecting that, at all. He smiled and hugged her back, putting her arms around her in a protective way, like he used to.

"Thank you" she began "You have no idea how much that means to me… I guess the real Puck is still there. I'm glad he is. The one I fell in love with"

They smiled at each other, smiles that were familiar. Smiles like the ones after he said he loved her after Beth was born.

"You're right. This is just stupid. I feel ridiculous now" she laughed.

"You're never ridiculous Fabray. Well, just a little bit this time" he joked.

"Stop it!" she punched him in the arm playfully, laughing.

That felt so good, being with each other again with no drama. But she knew they couldn't ignore the drama part.

"Look, I really don't want to ruin the moment but…" Quinn said "If you're okay with it, I'd like if we went for some dinner or something and talk. We need to talk. Since like forever"

"Yeah… I agree. So…tonight?"

"If you're available…"

"Oh yeah, totally available!" he said laughing "So, I pick you up at eight?"

She bit her lip. Who knew? Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman on a date. "Yes, okay!"

He nodded, smiling at her and left the locker room.

Maybe that new look hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	2. Dinner

Later, Puck entered the boys locker room to get ready for football practice. He had this smile, kind of a smirk actually, on his face.

"Hey dude!" Finn approached him.

"Hey man! Did I miss anything when Mr. Schue arrived?"

"Not much. Just talking about this being our senior year and that we have to work harder this year and all of that"

"Hmm… Okay, good."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"How was it?"

"What?"

"Stop playing dumb. You and Quinn. Talking."

"Huh… It went well, actually. I think I made her see some things and… Man, this is too weird... Talking with you… About her"

"Dude, we're over. I'm with Rachel and I should have always been. Last year… Quinn and I… It was mistake. But maybe we needed it to get some closure, you know?"

"Yeah… Still weird though"

"Fine, whatever. But how are things with you two?"

"I really don't know to be honest… But we're having dinner tonight so…"

"Cool!"

"Yeah" Puck smiled at the thought of having dinner with Quinn. Their first date.

But now, football practice. Then get ready and pick up Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn thinks she has never been so nervous in her life. Okay maybe she's overreacting but still. It was <em>their<em> first date.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" she yelled at the wardrobe.

She tried on all of her dresses but nothing was looking good on her.

"Why? Why tonight? And he's probably arriving here anytime soon."

After looking for anything that she would eventually like to see on her, she found the perfect dress. It was a gift from Puck actually, when they lived together. She never got the chance to use it because when he gave it to her she was pregnant and after that… well, they had pretty much ignored each other last year so it wouldn't make much sense, at least in her head, to wear it. It was a blue dress and it was just beautiful. She dressed up and while she was putting a little bit of make-up she heard the door. She was alone at home, her mother was having dinner with her new boyfriend. She went downstairs and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Wow… Just… Wow" Puck was amazed by Quinn's beauty. He had always found her beautiful but _damn_, that dress looked perfect on her. The dressed that _he_ gave her.

She bit her lip.

"Do you like it?" she teased.

"Are you kidding me? You look… god, you look even more beautiful than usual. Especially with _that_ dress on." he was speechless.

"Thank you." she said shyly "Let me just grab my bag and we can go."

"Yeah, okay..." he couldn't stop smiling.

Despite everything that happened before, he had a really good feeling about this dinner.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant quickly. No, they weren't going to Breadsticks as usual and where everyone goes. Puck wanted to take her to somewhere special. Besides, they were supposed to have the long awaited talk.<p>

They were having a great time together. Amazing, actually. They hadn't talk about their past yet, they were just having a casual conversation about the most random things and telling funny stories. And they were always smiling. But, someone needed to take the first step.

"So… I heard you and Lauren broke up…" Quinn said, hesitant. She didn't want to ruin everything. It was their first date after all and it was being perfect. But they had to have talk about everything, she knew that.

"Yeah, we did… I imagine you're gonna ask why…?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie… You two seemed... happy last year so of course I'm curious about what happened..."

"Yeah… It's pretty simple, actually. She told me she had cheated on me and…"

"What?"

"Wait, let me finish. She told me that and I broke up with her. This was in the beginning of summer break. Later, we ran into each other and talked a little bit and she said she was lying."

Quinn seemed confused but Puck continued.

"And why did she lie, you're wondering? Well… Because of you."

"Because of me? I don't understand…"

"She said she knew I still had feelings for you. That I had never got over you and saying that she cheated was the only way that she could make me break up with her and maybe realize that because I was in denial about my feeling for you. And you know what? I'm glad she did it because after all she was right, so it's cool now. We're friends"

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that… So, that made you realize you still had feelings for me?" She bit her lip.

"Of course I do. You know that… I… still love you... Always have, always will"

She smiled "I feel the same way. There's a reason why you were my first. We both know I wasn't drunk, at all, that was just an excuse to make me feel less guilty for cheating on Finn. And… I never stopped loving you. Yes, I was with Sam and Finn last year but they're not you and that was the problem."

"It doesn't seem a problem to me" He joked, trying to break the tension.

"You know what I mean" she laughed " But… I'm so, so sorry. Everything that I put you through last year… You didn't deserve it, none of it."

"It's okay Quinn, don't worry about it. We're here together now, talking about this. That's all that matters."

"Of course it's not okay. I was awful to you, I feel terrible about it. But I was scared… after Beth was born… I just needed to ask you that, I needed to know. And it was a relief knowing that you loved me, you have no idea. But then summer came and I started freaking about everything, about us and I just didn't know what to do… I'm sorry for running away"

"It really means a lot that you're saying that. I'm sorry for not doing anything about it but I thought that you needed some space and I didn't want to pressure you… And I thought you didn't want anything with me so… I decided not to interfere."

"Yeah, I understand. And I know it was my fault, I should have never pushed you away"

"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault too, not only yours. But like I said, we're here now so…"

She smiled at him "You're right. Do you think we can still have another chance? Make it work? And do it right this time?"

"I know we can do it. Let's just take it slow and let everything happen naturally. What do you say?"

"Seems perfect. But… We still need to talk about other thing…"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Let me just pay the check, we leave the restaurant and go for a walk before I take you home. Okay?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	3. The after party

They were walking together and Puck was the one breaking the silence this time.

"So… Beth…"

"Yeah…"

"You know how I felt about giving her up…"

"I do. Once again, I'm sorry for making you do it, I know you wanted to keep her, so did I, to be honest... But, we couldn't. I wanted her to have a good life and to be with someone that could give her what she needed and we couldn't, Puck, at least at that time…"

"I know… I don't blame you. You're right, she deserved to have everything. Still… she was our little girl. She was both of us."

"I know. And it kills me everyday that she's not with us."

"I feel the same"

Quinn saw a tear running through Puck's face.

"Puck…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" he was making such an effort not to cry, especially not in front of her "I just wish I could hold her again… That we could hold her again, she's our daughter. She's us..."

Quinn was crying too.

"I know Puck, I wish we could. I'd give everything to have that, believe me. But now, we can't do anything, we made a decision and we can't go back."

"I know. But it still hurts."

"It really does"

"Maybe someday. Maybe someday we get the chance to see her again.

"Who knows, right?"

"Absolutely. Maybe someday."

They hugged each other, Puck kissing her forehead.

"I think this is enough emotions for one night" he said laughing softly.

"Yes, definitely"

"So I'm gonna take you home now, okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrived to Quinn's and he took her to the door.<p>

"Although it was too emotional" she paused "I had a great time. It was good for a first date" Quinn said smiling softly.

"Definitely. We need to do this more often!"

"I agree. Well, I should go, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow…"

"Don't need to remind me. The only good part it's that I get to see you"

"Same here, I wish we could just go away from here and be together, just the two of us."

"I know princess, me too. But we're stuck one more year so…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, good night. Sweet dreams" He kissed her on the cheek "About me, of course."

"Oh yeah, of course!"

* * *

><p>Quinn fell on her bed smiling. It had been a great night, she had never thought it would go that well. They talked about pretty much everything they needed too and now they were good with each other. They weren't official in a relationship or something but that didn't bother her. She was too happy, they had finally solved their issues. With no more drama and worries, at least for now, she fell asleep immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck got home a few minutes later after dropping Quinn at her place, they lived close to each other. He was happier than ever. Well, how could he not be? Even though he hadn't admitted it to anyone, he had an awful time last year, it was too hard not talking to Quinn and not doing anything or not even showing he was upset about they ignoring each other and, of course, her relationships with Sam and Finn.<p>

His mom and his sister were already sleeping, there were no lights on. But as soon as he entered his room and turned the lights on, Hanna was there waiting him.

"Are you crazy? You scared the shit outta me! This is my room! What the hell are you doing here? And shouldn't you be sleeping? If mom catches you out of bed…"

"Oh shut up! There's no way in hell I was going to bed before you telling me everything about your date with Quinn!" his sister was way too excited about it.

Hanna loved Quinn and it was like heaven for her when she lived with them. Quinn was amazing with her and they had girls talk and done girls stuff. Also, Hanna knew her brother, he had too many girls but she knew Quinn was different for him, she noticed it in the first day Quinn moved in with them. It was just too obvious.

"Hanna, please, I need some sleep and so do you. Plus, we have school tomorrow."

"Oh please! Like school is a problem."

Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting I'm your sister?"

"Okay, fine." he knows it shouldn't, but that made him kind of proud.

"Yes! C'mon, tell me everything!"

"Hey, hey! Chill. There's not much to say. All you need to know is that it was great and we talked and now we're good, okay? Now, go to bed."

"What? Tell me more, you can't tell me just that. But oh my god! Are you two official?" she raised her voice a little bit, excited.

"Shhh! Do you wanna wake up mom? And no, I don't think so… I mean, I really don't know but, to be honest, it's okay… I think we're gonna take it slow this time with no labels… And now, BED!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm going."

She reached the door and turned to her brother who was already only wearing boxers, getting ready to sleep.

"Hey, Noah?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you and Quinn solved everything. You've always seemed very happy with her." she smiled and left his room.

Puck smiled. Even if she was a pain in the ass sometimes, he loved his little sister.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating.<p>

"Look outside"

She got up and went by her window and saw Puck, next to his car, ready to go to school, maybe? She opened up her window.

"Morning, princess" he smiled "I got breakfast!"

"Oh my god, you're completely crazy!"

"Yeah and you should probably know that already."

"Oh, I do! Give me ten minutes."

* * *

><p>They arrived together on that day. And the day after that. And so on. It started to be a routine for them, going together to school.<p>

People only were whispering and looking at first, then they got used to see Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman arriving every single day together and walking down the halls, holding hands. They acted like a couple but it wasn't official. At least, for Puck and Quinn. For the rest of the McKingley High it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know it didn't develop much but I'm still working on a certain storyline. I'll try to update soon!<strong>


End file.
